The Diary of Dahlia Snape
by LilyRoseHarper
Summary: Snape's daughter comes back to england after 15 years with a mission. To save her soulmate, Cedric Diggory.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Harry Potter world J.K. Rowling does

**Dear Diary,**

**I decided that now that I'm starting a new chapter in my life to keep a record of my time. My name is Dahlia Snape, though for the last 15 years I went by Dahlia Black. When I was one and Voldemort was still in power and my dad was working for him, something happened. I 'Saw' my sisters, which is an amazing feat considering my mother didn't even know she was pregnant. Needless to say my parents freaked. **

**I'm a seer, I can see the future, I can see the truth into a person's soul, and if I want I can see a person's past. My dad says I'm a true seer something that is so rare that it hasn't been seen in 500 years. So you can understand his fear. He sent my mother and I to live in America as far from Voldemort as we can get. He feared that if the Dark Lord got a hold of me he could use me to truly rule the wizarding world. So me and my twin sisters, Violet and Lily, have lived in America for the last 15 years now it's time to go home.**

**You see I had a vision, a horrible, nasty vision, The Dark Lord rising. In it I saw the most handsome boy I've ever seen die a horrible death while another boy was forced to help the dark lord rise. I'm assuming, from the scar on his forehead that the dark haired boy was Harry Potter, but the boy who died is the one that frightened me the most. I don't know why but I knew my future and the future of the wizarding world depended on me saving that boy, and if I can I need to stop Voldemort from rising.**

**So now we are going to attend Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. As my mother would say they're screwed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary,**

**My sisters and I have been home for a week now. It's cold and wet, I'm beginning to regret the move. Though my sisters have come up with a spell to keep them dry and warm when they're wearing they're mini-skirts and skimpy tops. Dad now has a permanent crease in his forehead from the twins and they're "inappropriate attire", it's really funny watching they're battle of wills. My mother and I just sit back and laugh at dad's attempts to get some clothes on them.**

**Today dad gave me and my sisters an amazing gift, three tickets to the quidditch world cup final! Ireland against Bulgaria. The twins have a crush on Krum so they're supporting Bulgaria but I prefer the Irish, it's the accent. What's really ironic is I can't fly but I love watching Quidditch. I've tried really but I'm too scared to get more then two feet off the ground. It started when I took my first flying lesson, I pushed off the ground too hard and ended up falling from six feet up and broke my arm. Since then I've avoided anything that requires flying. Though I still love to watch.**

**So tomorrow me and my sisters have to wake up early to hike to a portkey that takes us to the quidditch pitch. I beginning to think the real reason dad got us the tickets so him and mom can have some alone time. I'm hoping that we meet some kids from our new school so we can get an idea about what to expect this year. Maybe if I'm lucking I can meet the hot guy from my vision.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Diary,**

**Oh My God! So much has happened in one day I don't know where to start. First we walked for miles to the top of Stoatshead Hill where we found the famous Weasleys that dad is so found of insulting, we also meet Harry Potter and I was right he was the dark haired boy in my vision. But the best thing that morning was seeing him, Cedric Diggory, the boy I came back to England to save. He is ten times better looking in person then in my vision. When he smiled I felt like I was floating on air, and he has gorgeous green eyes and thick hair that I just want to run my fingers through, I wonder if it's as silky as it looks. My sisters had to pinch me to get my attention I almost missed the portkey. **

**Sadly when we got to the moor we all went our different ways each of us to a different camp site. Me and my sisters ended up camping next to the most irritating blond boy I've ever had the misfortune to meet. He kept trying to get the twins attention by boasting about how rich he was and how his father was such an important person. When he finally told us his name was Draco Malfoy it took everything me and my sisters had not to laugh out loud. Dad is very vocal on his opinion of the Malfoys and it's not nice. Something like Malfoy sr. being a " Pretentious, narcissistic, egomaniacal prat" and his son being no better.**

**The game was amazing the Irish won YES! But the stupid Bulgarians got the snitch. I will admit Krum was good and kind of cute but I'll never tell my sisters. I'll die first. But the real action was after when a bunch of death eaters decided to crash the party and torture a few muggles I almost didn't see it in time, I got my sisters away with minutes to spare. I could of sworn though that I saw our neighbors father sneaking out to join the death eaters. To make matters worse some ass decided to send the dark lords sign into the night sky and that upsets me big time because I didn't see that coming and I should have. When I keep trying to see what happened all I get is a black void that scared the crap out of me. I hope dad knows what's going on because I don't.**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Just wanted to mention that this is my first story ever, and I have no Beta so sorry. Reviews and ideas are welcome. Thank you._

**Dear Diary,**

**I asked father about the black void and he seemed as perplexed as I am. He said he'll look into it but not to get my hopes up, the problem with being rare is there aren't a lot of books on the subject. I asked why he didn't talk to Dumbledore about it considering he was the most knowledgeable wizard there ever was. He said that Dumbledore was a general even though he was good. a general would always use any tool he can to win a war and that he didn't want me to be used like he was, apparently I deserve better. Dad told me to not worry about it, but to tell him if it happened again.**

**My sisters and I have started roaming the town hoping to get another look at Cedric. I thought since we all met at Stoatshead Hill that he would be nearby but all we found were the Weasleys, my sisters are getting quite found of the twins. It's sad that once they find out who our father is they'll no longer care.**

**Tomorrow we go to London and the Hogwarts express. I can't wait to see Cedric, he's all I can think about. I dream about him every night, not always good though. Last night I kept reliving my vision watching him die over and over, his beautiful green eyes empty of all life. I woke up screaming his name, shaking like a leaf. This is so weird I don't even know him yet he's all I can think about. For a Seer I'm actually very level head so it's disturbing that I have such a deep connection to a complete stranger, I don't even know what his voice sounds like. I need to talk to mom she might be able to help me understand, but I don't have time now we are leaving tomorrow.**

**I need to sleep but I'm scared I'll have the night mare again. I'm so confused and frightened. I've never felt like this before I'm supposed to be the confident one, and know I can't stop the tears from falling for a guy I don't even know.**

**Mom came in to wish me a goodnight, so I got my time. I think I scared her with the tears. We talked for hours she told she felt the same way when she first saw dad, an instant connection, just not as powerful. She said the worst thing was that her brother hated him so it was hard to talk to him it took 5 years before she finally talked to him. By then it was too late he was a seventh year and had already got his dark mark.**

**She held me as I cried telling me she hoped I didn't suffer as long as she did. Then dad came in, he told me something I never considered. As a seer I'm connected to the spiritual world more then a normal wizard. He said that the reason I felt so strongly was because Cedric was my soul mate and that our connection was deeper then any other because of my inner eye. He told be to be careful not to scare Cedric by telling him, that he has to realize it on his own. I feel better now knowing that my reactions aren't ridiculous. I think I can sleep now especially considering tomorrow is the day when I start my campaign to win Cedric. I just hope it doesn't take as long as my parents.**

**I'm going to save him even if I die trying.**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: While this story follows GoF, it is AU. _

**Dear diary,**

**I talked to him today on the way to Hogwarts. I think he was surprised to see us, I guess Hogwarts doesn't usually get transfer students. We were roaming the train's hall looking from a room to sit in. my sisters were being picky, I think they were looking for the Weasley twins. He was there 'patrolling' apparently he's a prefect, and he was keeping an eye out for unruly students, I guess he's a British hall monitor. He was very courteous and nice helping us find a place to sit (with the twins of course). He has this adorable, sweet smile, and his voice sent shivers down my spine and make my heart stutter. I decided to let my inner eye out to play a little and saw a very thin glowing cord between us, connecting our souls. My parents have one but their cord is ten times thicker, I think it's because they've been together so long. I hope to get the chance for mine and Cedric's to get just as thick.**

**When we got to Hogwarts it was raining, I'm still cold. There was this huge guy calling for first years and transfer students. People started staring I guess they never heard him say that before, we were an anomaly. We got into some magically powered boats to cross the lake. Some little kid fell in but the giant squid threw him back in, my sisters started laughing hysterically. I didn't think it was that funny but I think the laughter had a lot to do with nerves. When we got to the castle, very cool, we were told to wait for a while before we would be sorted. Some of the little kids got frightened, I don't know what they were expecting. We finally were escorted by Professor McGonagall into the great hall, with an amazing ceiling that showed that it was still raining outside. A hush fell over all the waiting students. They were looking and pointing at me and my sisters. McGonagall went and put a hat on a stool, which started to sing some song about sorting us into our houses. When the professor got to my name she paused and her eyes bugged out, I guess they didn't know about my parents. Then with a slight hitch in her voice she called my name "Snape, Dahlia" you could hear a pin drop in the silence. I looked to Cedric while walking over to the hat, he looked surprised but not upset, thank Merlin. The hat came on my head and it was deeply surprised. "you're a seer, amazing" it said to me and then yelled for everyone to hear "Ravenclaw" dad looked happy as he clapped. I walked over to the table and sat down and watched Lily go up next. I looked at the W twins and they did not look happy. Then what my dad feared the most happened. The hat called out "Gryffindor". I burst out laughing my dad had a thunderous look on his face, Lily just smiled and went to sit next one of the Weasley twins. Violet got Gryffindor too and dad's scowl deepened. I just kept chuckling through out the whole thing. Some of my house mates got the joke and started chuckling too. Cedric had a smile on his face I guess he got the joke too. The Slytherins just looked pissed. Draco looked especially angry.**

**After eating the most amazing feast I've ever seen Dumbledore stood up talking about forbidden objects and the out of bound forest. When he got to the cancellation of the Quidditch cup which caused quiet an uproar, something happened that I didn't see. He was interrupted my the entrance of Mad-eye Moody, our DADA teacher. I knew he was coming but I didn't see his arrival. Twice in such a short time made me tremble. I barely paid any attention to the rest of Dumbledore's speech about the Tri-Wizard cup. When he was done we all got up to go to our dorms I wanted to talk to dad about not seeing Moody but the prefects didn't give me the chance so I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow. I wonder if it has anything to do with the rise of the dark lord.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Diary,**

**Classes have started, I'm taking Potions of course, DADA, charms, Transfiguration, and divination(mostly because I'm a Seer). Cedric shares most of my classes, not divination. Dad, bless him, made Cedric sit at my table, so I've gotten to know him quiet well. We talk over our potions, about quiditch, and other things. He's very passionate about the game, he loves to fly says he feels free when he's in the sky. I didn't have the heart to tell him I can't fly, scared he'll laugh at me. He's very good at charms, him and the W twins keep competing, in a game of one upmanship. He rarely has to try a new transfiguration spell more then twice before he gets it. He's ok in DADA, my least favorite class. Moody makes my skin crawl. Dad's worried about my reaction to Moody, though he tries not to show it.**

**The W twins have gotten over their reluctance to befriend my sisters and now they're inseparable. Dad gets a deep scowl on his face every time he sees them together. He's confided in me that he really doesn't mind, if anyone can keep up with my sisters it's those two. Draco on the other hand is not happy. I overheard him telling my dad that his "father does not approve of his daughters behavior" and that my dad should "control" my sisters, my dad was not happy. I caught him smiling slyly once when Draco came across the two sets of twins in the hall, he quickly covered it with a scowl though. **

**Everyone is buzzing about the tournament. I've asked Cedric if he's entering, even though I know he will. He said he's thinking about it but hasn't decided yet. My sisters told me the W twins are upset about the age restriction. Dad just rolls his eyes and says he's thank full they're not entering " last thing the school needs is a Weasley as it's Champion" he told me.**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I'd like to thank **Harry Potter Sues **for adding my story to thier community, though I was trying my hardest not to be too Mary Sue. _

**Dear Diary,**

**Beauxbatons and Drumstrang are arriving on the 30th. Everyone is buzzing about the tournament the W twins are think about how to get in and my sisters are helping. I can't wait to see them with beards when they fail. Krum's coming I wonder if my sisters will still be hanging out with the W twins when they find out. Cedric finally decided to enter. I thought about convincing him not too but it won't work, we're not that close and it'll just tear us apart before we get anywhere.**

**I'm having problems with my vision and I'm scared. I know Harry enters the tournament but I can't see him putting his name in. I try every night and all I get is the void. Dad still won't tell Dumbledore about me. I really think he should know. He might be able to help, but dad is worried I'll be used just like he was. I've asked dad for access to the restricted section in the library trying to find something that would explain everything but no luck so far. So far I've encountered the void when looking in to the past and into the future, there is one part of my gift I haven't tried and I'm scared to even try. What if the void covers everything what if I can't see the cord between me and Cedric anymore. I think I'd probably breakdown if I lose that one bright spot in my life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was a horrible day. I was so preoccupied trying to find out how Harry's name got in the goblet that I had a very bad day. In potions I wasn't paying attention so when Cedric touched my arm to ask something I jumped and dropped something in my potion that caused it to explode. There was blue gunk everywhere, Cedric and I were covered in it. The look on his face cheered me up a little, then I saw dad's face. It brought back my problems, he was so worried. I don't blow up potions. Ever. Charms was just as bad, I couldn't do the charm no matter how much I tried. Cedric bless him tried to help but I just couldn't do it. Lunch was a disaster I barely sat down before I spilt food on my clean robes. I tried to clean them with a simple spell I've down a million times, I poked too hard and got a hole for my trouble. I could feel tears threaten to come down. Cedric came over took me out of the hall and fixed my robe for me, gave me a hug and asked if I was ok. He's so sweet, I wanted to tell him about my visions about him dying but it was to early. I told him I was ok and thanked him for his concern and went to divination. Where I broke two teacups. It's a good thing we're getting off early today. If I had to go to DADA like this I'd probably blow up one of my fellow students.**

**I trudged down with everyone else to great our guests and tripped on the way but finally got there. We lined up according to house and year, I wish I could of stood with Cedric. While everyone was speculating about where they'll come from I was looking up. Beauxbatons arrived first in their flown carriage. Wearing light weight clothes in the fall in Scotland, did no one warn them. Sometimes it's cool being a seer, when everyone was staring at the sky wondering about Drumstrang. I was looking at the lake wondering if I could get a tour of the ship and if anyone would tell me how it worked. Drumstrang arrived shortly. Professor Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore and ushered one of his students forward, the moment I was waiting for. Viktor Krum. Everyone was staring all the girls were giggling looking for a quill and parchment, wanting his autograph. I just went and sat down as I was crossing near the hufflepuff table I realized my bad hasn't gotten any better. I tripped. I would of slam face first into the floor if Cedric hadn't grabbed me which brightened my day a bit. Then I ended up sitting next to some of the Beauxbatons girls which ruined my day again. Some of them were laughing at my stumble. Bunch of conceited brats. After the feast some people from the ministry showed up, time to start the tournament. Then Filch, the toad, brought in the casket that holds the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore went on to explain about the tasks and the judging. Then he tapped his wand to reveal the Goblet. He went on to explain about the age line, and binding wizarding contracts. Then we all got up to leave. I was thankful the horrible day was finally coming to an end, unfortunately the horrible tournament was just beginning and I still had no clue on how to save Cedric.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Diary,**

**It's Halloween, thank God it's Saturday. A day were everyone usually sleeps in, but everyone was awake early. I took a seat near Harry and his friends. Cedric put his name in last night after everyone went to sleep, so I relaxed and enjoyed the show. My sisters came down with the W twins and their friend Lee something. Their were crowing about taking an age potion. Potter's friend, I think her name is Granger, told them it won't work because Dumbledore drew the line. My sisters must have caught my amusement because they tried to talk the boys out of it. Seeing my fun about to dash away I told them that if any one could do it, it would be them. My sisters scowled at me. One of the twins jumped in then the other when he thought it worked. Then to the enjoyment of all, they were tossed out of the circle clear across the hall, then sprouted two long grey beards. My day started off on a good note thanks to them. Dumbledore showed up told them to get to Madam Pomfrey so she can fix them. Potter and his friends went to get breakfast, but my sisters decided to 'Talk' to me. For some reason they were upset about me keeping the beards from them. If I had told them they would have stopped them and taken away my fun. They did admit it was funny though. Cedric showed up then and sat with me, we watched people put their name in. After Beaxbatons students put their names in we went in to have a late breakfast. He asked me if I would spend the day with him. I said yes of course.**

**We went for a walk and talked about the coming tournament a little and about Quidditch again. I accidentally let slip that I couldn't fly, the look on his face was dumbstruck. He just couldn't believe that I can't fly. He made me promise to go flying with him tomorrow. He said he was going to teach me. I tried to get out of it by telling him I didn't have a broom, it didn't work. He said their were a good number of school brooms I could use. Before I could come up with another excuse his friends came and took him away to the Halloween feast. I followed them still considering how to get out of flying tomorrow. Maybe he'll forget about it once he's made champion, ya right.**

**After the feast we all waited for the goblet to tell us who the first champion was. Viktor Krum from Drumstrang, followed my Fluer Delacour of Beaxbatons, then Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff started screaming of course, as he walked by I gave him a hug and congratulated him, he smiled at me and said thank you. Then the goblet turned red again and out came Harry Potter's name. I knew it was coming but it still bothered me. I still couldn't see how his name got in there. The hall went quiet Granger had to push Harry toward the side door. The teachers were furious, especially the two visiting headmasters. Dad looked at me hoping I could shed some light on the whole thing, something in my face must have tipped him off because he had a look of worry before his usual mask slipped on. After that everyone went to bed. I wonder how Cedric is taking all this. I guess I'll have to go to that lesson and find out. Joy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Diary,**

**I didn't have to learn to fly, YAY. But I did get to spend some time with Cedric. Though all he could talk about was Potter. He has been trying to figure out how he got past the age line. I did put my two bits in. I told him that Potter isn't powerful enough to get past Dumbledore's age line, that someone had to do it for him. He said that Moody said the same thing last night. Even though I hate Moody he did have a point. After Cedric calmed down it was too late to fly, thank God. So we went and studied in the library. We found some spell books with handy spells he might find useful in the tournament. At dinner the Beaxbatons students were still at our table. Fleur was eyeing Cedric, so I accidentally spilt some pumpkin juice on her pretty robes. I know it was a little petty but he's mine he just hasn't fully realized it yet. Just to add insult to injury and help with my conquest, I gave Cedric a peck on the cheek and wished him goodnight in full view of the French hussy and her stupid veela genes. I'm trying to think if the look on his face was good or bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I need a little help. I haven't decided if I'm going to stop him from touching the cup or if I should warn him about what happens in the grave yard. I'm hoping for some ideas from you guys. Thank you._

**Dear Diary,**

**I could kill Draco Malfoy! The brat came up to me and Cedric in the library today to try and convince us to wear these stupid badges that say "Support Cedric Diggory the REAL Hogwarts Champion" then when you press them they say "Potter Stinks". What really bugged me though is he kept staring at me and not in a nice way. Cedric Politely refused, I wanted to stick it in his eyes. During Charms Cedric had to leave early to do something for the tournament. The W twins were upset because they didn't get to try out some new charms they learned to out smart Cedric. Cedric told me later at dinner that they had to have their wands tested, then Rita Skeeter took a bunch of pictures mainly concentrating on Harry Potter. I think Cedric felt a little left out. I told him in my book he's the only important one. He laughed and told me I made him feel better. Fleur showed up then to 'Talk' to Cedric, I started wishing for one of Draco's badges for her eyes. Cedric the nice guy, thought it would be rude to ignore her so he listened to her flirting while I just sat there like an idiot. Then Cedric put his arm around my shoulders clearly stating he wasn't interested in the hussy. She got the hint and left but not before she shot a nasty glare my way. Cedric invited me to the next Hogsmeade weekend. I told him I've never been there, so he promised me he'll show me all the best places. I can't wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Diary,**

**Rita Skeeter is a horrible mean person. Who in the world let her become a serious journalist. She's more like a tabloid writer. She didn't even mention Cedric in her article about the triwizard champions. It was all about Harry Potter. The other two champions were barley even mentioned which is fine by me where Fleur is concerned but Viktor Krum isn't some unknown he's the best seeker in the world. Unfortunately all she wrote was about Potter and none of it was actually true. Dad was especially upset about him being one of the schools top students " Potter being smart is like saying the Dark Lord is a nice person". The part about him and Granger is completely false according to my sisters. The poor kid never asked for any of this. Cedric doesn't care that much he just wishes his name was actually in the article. I can't wait till we go to Hogsmeade Cedric needs sometime off from the tournament to just relax. **

**I finally found something that might explain why my vision is acting funny. In one of the books I was using for research there was a small mention that 'Seers Sight' can be disrupted by dementors. The problem is if there were dementors in Hogwarts we'd know. So I went to dad with the info and he came up with a theory that maybe people who have been near dementors for a long time might have the same affect. He based his theory on the fact about people who spend a lot of time with dementors become more like them. He said that I should try looking into my uncle Sirius's past to see if I can see anything. Though if his theory is true though it means someone at school has spent a lot of time in Azkaban. The only one we know who has is Hagrid and he doesn't have the skill to confound the goblet. So it means there is someone else from Azkaban at Hogwarts, and dad still won't tell Dumbledore. Now that I think about it I need Hogsmeade to get my mind off of my sight. I'll look into Sirius after.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Diary,**

**Cedric and I went to Hogsmeade the weekend before the first task. Cedric is understandably nervous. I wish I could tell him what to expect but then I'd have to explain how I know. The only thing I could do is get his mind off it for awhile. We went to Honeydukes first where Cedric figured out we shared a mutual sweet tooth we had so much fun going through the different kinds of sweets; tons of chocolate, toffees, nougat. There were also special ones like bubble gum that feels a room full with bubbles that are hard to pop and sugar quills that you can suck on during class, and so much more. We bought a little of almost everything. Some things I wouldn't try like cockroach clusters and lollipops that advertised blood flavored. By the time we were done we had a large bag each and wasted two whole hours. We went to Zonkos after that were I bought a few dung bombs to use on my sisters later. By then my legs were killing me so we went to the Three Broomsticks were I had Butterbeer for the first time, it was very good. We met up with some of his friends and we spent a great time just talking, they decided to enlighten me about Cedric so they spent a whole hour telling me outrageous stories about Cedric. They took great pleasure in telling me about the time he setoff some fireworks in some Slytherins caldron causing it to explode all over my dad turning his hair purple. I laughed so hard imagining my dad with purple hair. Granger was there also sitting alone which is weird she's usually with Potter and the little Weasley boy. On our way back to the castle Cedric held my hand it was great. I took a little liberty and looked at our cord it was much thicker then that first time I'm so happy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was the first task. Poor Cedric was nervous and didn't eat anything for breakfast. I walked down to the tent with him I know he's going to be ok but I'm still worried. I gave him a kiss outside the tent hoping to make him feel better, and it did he gave me a wide smile gave me another small kiss and ducked inside the tent. I turned around and came face to face with Fleur Delacour she didn't seem happy for some reason, I just gave her a wide smile and made my way to the stands. I sat with Cedric's friends and waited for the show. I'm glad Potter told him about the dragon's it was very decent of him. They led out the Swedish Short-snout out first then Bagman announced Cedric's name. He came into the enclosure and transfigured a rock into a Labrador, very cool. The dragon went after it and Cedric got the egg. I wanted to close my eyes after that but I couldn't get them to respond. It felt like it was happening in slow motion the dragon turning and bellowing a stream of fire at Cedric. They took him to the medical tent and I followed I didn't care about anyone else I wanted to see my boyfriend. He had a burn on the side of his face and I stayed with him till they brought Potter in with a wound on his shoulder. Madam Pomfrey kicked me out then but I waited outside till Cedric came out he looked better, and I walked up to the castle with him.**

**We went to hang out with his friends near the Quidditch pitch. They made him open his egg and a horrible screech came through. The oddest thing happened then, I collapsed into a vision. It was me floating in water tied down with a rope surrounded by mere people, with three other people tied down too. Then I saw Potter coming towards us and I snapped out of it. When I came to I was in the medical wing with Cedric holding my hand and Pomfrey hovering over me. Cedric seemed so worried and he wasn't alone I've never had a vision about myself it was very odd and why were we tied down. Dad strode in then and asked me if everything was ok when I nodded he told me to go to my dorm and then asked Cedric to follow him. Pomfrey tried to stop me but I told her I was fine and went back to the ravenclaw common room. I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to see Cedric's reaction to dad's 'Talk'. I know exactly what he's going to say, he's been practicing it since we came home. It starts out with a glare and then he says **

**" Remember Mr. Diggory what I'm going to tell you, if you cause one tear to fall down my daughter's cheek I will take great pleasure in causing you immense pain with every hex in my vast repertoire. Do I make my self clear." **

**I wonder if he's given the same talk to the W twins.**


	15. Cedric Interlude

**_Cedric's Journal_**

**Professor Snape gave me what Dahlia calls 'The Talk'. He threatened to hex me with everything he knows, which I'm told is a lot, if I ever hurt his daughter. I wonder if he counts her collapse when I opened the egg. She told me it was just relief after her worry for me. I don't think she's telling me the whole truth though. She gets this look in her eyes sometimes like she's trying to memorize what I look like. It's as if she's looking at me for the last time. When ever I get that look I just want to kiss her silly, but I don't think we've reached that stage in our relationship. I think I'm falling in love with her. She's the first girlfriend I can actually talk to. My last girlfriend was just happy to show me off. I can talk to Dahlia about anything; quidditch, charms, even the tournament. Though I don't talk about that too much because that's when I usually get that look. Which brings me back to kissing her silly. Maybe I'll take her flying with me all snuggled close on a broom 6 meters off the ground. It just might bring me a little closer to kissing her silly.**

**Christmas is coming so I asked my friends what to get, Summers said I should get her a box of sweets from Honeydukes, but I think that's too impersonal. Then I asked her sisters, they said jewelry is always a good option. I don't know what though I want it to be special something that shows how much she means to me. The W twins told me to get her a bag of jokes from Zonkos, I don't think their relationship with the S twins is going to last if that's their idea of a good present for a girl, especially after the look they gave them. I sent on owl to my mother and she sent me the perfect gift, I'm going to give it to her at the Yule ball. It's a heart shaped pendant and that's when I'm going to tell her how much I care about her. If it works out I might even get my silly kiss.**


	16. Chapter 15

_AN: A link to Cedric's gift to Dahlia is on my proflie._

**Dear Diary,**

**The past few weeks have been wonderfull. Ced took me flying which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was great me and him together all snuggled up with his arms around holding me close so I won't fall. just drifting across the pitch in our own little world. He kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine. I was turning my face to kiss him when my dad showed up and ruined it. He said that we weren't allowed on the pitch anymore, because they're going to need it for something. He could've waited until I finished my kiss but no not my dad the 'slimy git'. Ced asked me to the Yule ball of course, I can't wait I'm going to tell him I love him when I give him his Christmas present. I'm going to give him a claddagh ring.**

**My sisters inform me that Ced has asked them about Christmas gifts for me. I have it on their authority that I'll be getting jewelry. My sisters are worried that the W twins are going to give them a bag of Zonkos jokes. I would be a horrible sister if I didn't tell them that the real present is somewhere in the bag. Sadly I'm not the best sister in the world so I think I'll wait till the day of the ball.**

**I'm having my mom send me this gorgeous gown for the ball it's a deep burgundy that will match the Dahlia in my hair. Poor Ced can't dance so I've been teaching. He doesn't want to look like an idiot when he opens the ball, I really don't care I just want him to stop stepping on my toes it hurts. He feels bad about that but I told him it was ok I don't mind as long as I get to spend time with him. **

**Oh My God! I just woke up from a vision of my ring on Ced's left hand ring finger heart up. That's that mean we're engaged and when was it? Does it mean I save him?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Dear Diary,**

**This has been the best night of my life. I woke up to a beautiful Christmas morning with a load of presents at the foot of my bed; Dad gave me a book of advanced potions which everyone in my dorm room confiscated to read, typical ravenclaws. My mom sent me a whole new set of quills and ink pots of many colors, I'm writing with a purple one now. My sisters who know me so well gave me two large bags of sweets. It's good thing I warned them about the Zonkos bags. I got a Zonkos bag from Ced, good thing he wrote a note telling me I'll be getting a real present at the ball because I was considering hexing him. The weirdest present was an old journal ancient actually. It was the personal journal of the Oracle of Delphi. All the note had was an inky paw print. I wonder who sent it, and how did they know I'm a seer.**

**Me and my sisters went down to dad's quarters to get dressed so I asked him about the paw print. He told me that my uncle is an illegal animagus dog, but how he knew about me he had no clue. I thanked him then kicked him out. I wore a gorgeous floor length spaghetti strap gown. A warp style skirt with diamond design on the top and down the flap in front. I put my hair down with one side held up with a dahlia. My sisters used a similar idea with a violet and a lily but their gown was a little more revealing.**

**The ball was fantastic the champions and their dates opened the ball. Harry came with a ravenclaw a year younger then me named Cho Chang, Fleur came with a ravenclaw boy in my year named Roger Davies, and Viktor Krum came with non other then Hermione Granger Harry Potter's friend. She looked great with her usually bushy hair slicked down with a potion. We went in sat at the table with the judges Mr. Crouch wasn't there but some red head was I wonder if he's a Weasley he certainly looked like one. After that it was time to start the dancing. I'm glad I had the forethought to teach Ced how to dance he stepped on my toes only once which is a vast improvement. I didn't care though I loved being in his arms. After a while Ced took be outside to the rose garden and we sat on a bench underneath some fairy lights. Ced pulled out a box from his robes and gave it to me with a Happy Christmas. It was a beautiful platinum chain with a heart shaped pendant with brilliant round diamonds. I turned around so he can put it on me then he gave me a kiss on the back of the neck and whispered the three most wonderful words in the English language "I Love You" . I turned around threw my arms around his neck and kissed him silly. When we finally came up for air it was my turn. He took one look at the ring and placed it on his right ring finger heart in. I told him I loved him then kissed him silly again. Then my dad showed up gave us a stern look and told us to go back inside. We danced the rest of the night in each other's arms. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Dear Diary,**

**After Ced confessed his love to me things have been going great. We are together all the time. We still haven't figured out what the egg clue is but we're working on it. I finally decided it was time to tell Ced the truth about me. I don't want to have a relationship based on secrets. So I took him down to the lake today and told him. About what I am and what I can do. I didn't tell him about why I'm here at Hogwarts, not yet. He sat there for five minutes not saying anything. I was worried he was going to leave me so I started crying. He put his arms around me and told me that he still loved me he just needed to think about it, that it was a lot to take in. He wiped my tears gave me a sweet kiss and we walked back up to the castle. He was thoughtful the whole day, not really with me. After dinner he finally came to a conclusion, he took me to the side and told me that it's okay and he was better. He told me if there was something he needed to know, that he'll hear it but he doesn't want me to take away the mystery of life. I told him as long as he's with me that won't be a problem because I can't see my future. He said that was good because he's going to be with me forever. I smiled gave him a silly kiss, which he seems to enjoy, and went to bed. **

**I was reading the journal I got from my uncle and found out why I had that vision of myself. Apparently mere people can amplify my vision enough to see a vision about myself. Which means that the sound in the egg were mere people singing. I'll have to tell Ced in the morning. You can only hear mere people under water so he'll have to take a bath. Too bad my dad would kill me if I asked to help.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Dear Diary,**

**I went to tell Ced about the mere people today but someone already beat me to it. Ced told me that he knows what the second task is. That he has to find something precious to him in the lake and he only has an hour to find it before it's lost. I told him I know and that he has to save me. He got a panicked look on his face. I spent ten minutes trying to reassure him that Dumbledore won't let anything happen to me, he tried to put on a brave face but I could tell he was still worried. We spent the whole day trying to find the right spell for him to use. We finally decided on the bubble charm. It works like a scuba tank without all the bulky equipment. **

**I asked Ced who told he told me that he promised not to tell. I tried to look back and see who told him but I couldn't. who ever told him must have been the same person who put Harry's name in the goblet. I had to tell Ced about my vision problems, I can't hide it anymore. Once I told him he told me straight away that it was Moody, which reminded me that I didn't see his arrival on the first day of school. Ced said it wasn't possible for Mad-eye to be the one to put Harry's name in because he was Dumbledore's friend and a known Death Eater hater, and the reason I couldn't see him was probably because as an Auror he may have spent enough time in Azkaban for the Dementors to affect him. He made a good point but I can't shake the feeling that there was more going on. After Ced left to tell Harry about the egg's clue I went back to my dorm. I decided to try a more direct approach to the whole vision thing. It was time to look into everyone's future. I can't do everyone in the school in one night so I started with the obvious. **

**First was Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He's cronies were very boring sure they join the dark side but they don't actually do anything from what I saw and the fact that I saw kind of takes them out of the running. Malfoy is a whole different story. The boy is dangerous his father even more so. I should warn dad about the boy's sixth year. I saw them so they don't count. I then went through every other slytherins no luck though some of them are really nasty. I have a massive headache now tomorrow I'm going to tackle the rest of the staff. **


	20. Cedric Interlude 2

**_Cedric's Journal_**

**It's the day of the second task and I barley slept. All I could think of was Lia in that cold lake. I know she said nothing will happen but I kept worrying any way. She can't see her future so how could she predict she'll be fine. When it finally came time for the task as I was standing with the other champions I looked at Professor Snape, he looked fine and he gave me a small smile. It made me feel better Snape would never let anything happen to his daughter. The lake was freezing. I almost got caught my the grindylows. Then there she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Potter was there it looked like he believed the clue as well. He refused to leave with his Weasley friend. I think he was going to wait till everyone left. I grabbed my girl and went off Potter can have the glory I just wanted to get Lia out of that cold lake. I arrived first which is good for the tournament but at the time I didn't care. Dahlia was cold I needed to get her warm. Pomfrey gave us a blanket and I hit her with a warming charm. Delcour was rescued from the Grindylows Krum came next Potter showed up last, past the hour and with Delcour's little sister. Due to his bravery they gave him enough points to tie with me for first place. **

**My Dahlia got that look in her eyes again. There's something she's not telling me. She must have had a vision about me that put that look on her face. I want her to tell me but I know she needs time. It must be hard always dealing with her sight on her own. I'm sure my initial reaction doesn't help but I have to make her understand that she can always come to me. We spent the rest of the day sitting close together in the library studying and just being together. I truly love this women I'm the luckiest man in the world. I decided the best way to get her to open up is by asking her about the little things, useless information about the other people in the library. She told me Madam Pince has a secret obsession with muggle TV. That one of the ravenclaws studying two tables away likes to eat his buggers. Which made me scrunch up my nose with disgust, Lia started giggling said I looked adorable. I started tickling her for calling me adorable, Pince kicked us out then because we were making too much noise. We went down to dinner then I made her sit on my table daring anyone to object. After dinner I walked her to her dorm she gave me one of those silly kisses I love so much and called me her hero. **

**One task to go then maybe my girl will stop getting that look on her face.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Dear Diary,**

**I had the vision again. The one were Cedric dies. I noticed that the Dark Lord coming back is a fixed moment. I hate those. It means no matter what he's going to come back and there is nothing I can do to stop it. The only thing changeable is Ced's death. I decided it was time to tell him the whole truth.**

**I took Ced for a walk and told him all I saw. He looked grave asked what our options were. I told him it was up to him, either he took the cup with Harry and hoped that he has a better chance of survival because he knew in advance or he let Harry take the cup alone. He was worried about Harry's chance of survival. I told him it didn't matter if he was there or not. The Dark Lord will rise and even though he'll get hurt Harry will survive. Ced was clearly upset about the whole thing and I could tell he needed to think about it. So I changed the subject to some thing happier and we went back to the castle. **

**Tonight I looked into the staff's future. It was interesting but irrelevant the only people I couldn't see were Moody and Hagrid. Hagrid wouldn't hurt Harry even if he is a half giant. He cares too much about him. So once again I'm left with Made-eye.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Dear Diary,**

**We went to hogsmeade today. Cedric and I went for a walk when we came across Harry and his friends following a dog. We decided to follow them to see where they were going. They ended up in a cave just out off hogsmeade and the dog turned into a man. Ced was shocked I wasn't. I knew who it was, Sirius Black. Ced wanted to inform the authorities but I told him not to. I know that he is innocent and Ced took my word for it. Sometimes it's good being a seer. We eavesdropped on their conversation, Sirius told them about Crouch and his son. Poor man to fight so vehemently against something only to find out your son was working for the enemy. They mentioned Bagman but I know it wasn't him, the only thing he's guilty of is gambling. Ced and I left before Harry and his friends, we didn't want to get caught. We spent the rest of the day just being together we made a silent promise to each other that we won't discuss the tournament and just spent it being two people in love. **

**I tried looking into Crouch today but I couldn't see anything. I wonder if he spent too much time in Azkaban. On a brighter side Ced's fate has entered the realm of the unknown. I can still see Voldemort coming back but what leads up to it is foggy, which means Ced hasn't made his decision but once he does I'll know his fate. It's annoying to realize that all I needed to change the outcome was to tell him. I should have done it ages ago. **


	23. Chapter 21

**Dear Diary,**

**Mr. Crouch disappeared! Percy Weasley has been taking care of the man's triwizard duties but I thought it was just because he was a busy man. Apparently I was wrong. Harry saw him yesterday raving about something about telling Dumbledore about his son. Harry went to tell Dumbledore about it while Krum stayed to watch, Krum got knocked out and he disappeared. I didn't see it happen. I tried looking into Crouch's past but I couldn't see the past couple of years. The weird thing is I can see before that perfectly fine. That's the weirdest part, when ever I come across someone who has been near dementors for to long I can't see anything even from before they came in contact with the dementors. So why is it that I can see Crouch up to a certain point but not after. Ced thinks that his life was probably linked to someone who has been in contact with the dementors and that the void is a backlash from the other person. This is all very confusing and I want it all to end, just one more month. I'm not used to not knowing and it's really disturbing. I wish Ced would make his decision so I can at least know what happens then.**


	24. Cedric Interlude 3

**_Cedric's Journal_**

**I can't believe I'm meant to die. Dahlia swears that the future is flexible and changeable but I worry that my fate is to die on the night of the last task. My beloved left the option to me on wither I take the cup with Harry or not. She says until I make the decision she can't tell the outcome. So I have to decide to be a coward and let Harry take the cup or be a man and take it with him and hope that I'll be able to live now that I'm forewarned. I don't understand why Harry still has to take the cup but Dahlia says it's a fixed moment in time and that all possible futures are based on the point accruing. Sometimes that woman's gift gives me a headache. How can the future be fixed and flexible at the same time. Why is it that i've fallen in love with a woman whose gift drives me insane, and why do I not give a damn?**

**I guess it's time to prove that even though I'm a Hufflepuff there was a reason I was picked by the goblet. I've made my decision I'm going to grab that cup and hope I survive to be with my love for a very long time.**


	25. Chapter 22

_AN: We are almost at the end. I left Cedric's fate vage, all will be resolved soon. Unfortunatly I have gone back to work so it might be a couple of days before I post again._

**Dear Diary,**

**I was thinking about the things I've learned from the oracle of Delphi's journal and decided to try something. If mere people can amplify my gift then maybe they can help me see through the void. So why Cedric was visiting his parents before the task I snuck down to the lake and used Ced's bubble charm and went for a swim. It took me awhile to find the mere people but I finally did. They welcomed me with open arms, apparently Seers are revered to them. I explained to them what I wanted and they had no problem with granting me my wish. While they sang I looked into the past. What I saw shocked me. I was right about Mad-eye but I didn't realize the whole truth. I saw Mr. Crouch get his son out of Azkaban, I saw Crouch jr. escaping during the world cup, I saw him steal Harry's wand, I saw him conjure the dark mark, I saw him plotting with the Dark Lord, I saw him attack Moody and take his place, I saw him put Harry's name in the goblet, I saw him change the cup into a portkey and I saw him casting imperious on Krum, I aw him attack Fleur, and I saw him take Harry away after he came back from the graveyard. I saw everything.**

**I hurried back to the pitch only to find I was too late Moody had taken Harry. I ran to my dad and told him that Moody was Crouch jr., he went to Dumbledore to go after them and I just stood there. Now that it was all over I had nothing left to do so I just sat there in the middle of the pitch doing nothing. Next thing I know I'm in the medical ward under the care of Madam Pomfrey, here she comes time to go to bed.**


	26. Cedric Interlude 4

_AN: so now you know what happened to Cedric. I will post an Epilogue sometime in the near future._

**Cedric's journal**

**It's been a long day. The day of the last task the champion's parents came. I spent the time before the task with my parents. I saw Dahlia leave while I was with them, she blew me a kiss on here way out. My mother saw it and started asking questions, wanting to know if that's the girl with the Christmas present. I told her yes and that I loved her. My mother gave me a look and said not to get to attached teenage romances never last. She's wrong though I know me and Lia will last for ever. I don't think my mother would understand though. She married my father after leaving Hogwarts and I think she regrets it.**

**The time for the task came and Lia still hadn't returned, I was worried. Did my decision show her something unpleasant, is she hiding from what happens. Harry and I entered the maze together soon going our different ways. We ran into each other again after I had to deal with one of Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts, those thing are horrid. Then close to the end I was attacked by Krum, the look in his eyes, he was under someone's influence I could tell. Harry saved me and we finally saw the cup. Harry is such a decent person, instead of going for the cup himself he offered to take it with me, just like my girl said he would.**

**We ended up in the graveyard just like Lia saw. When You Know Who told the short chubby guy to kill the spare I jumped to the side. Next thing I know I'm coming to behind some large gravestone. I must have hit my head when I moved out of the way of the killing curse. I saw Harry surrounded by death eaters fighting this snake like man who must be HIM. Then something odd happened Harry and You Know Who's wand connected, and a large dome surrounded them. I don't know what was happening but I could see the Death eaters get ready to attack so from my cover I started hexing them. I gave Harry the time he needed so when the dome broke he ran towards me. As soon as our hands touched I summoned the cup. We landed in the pitch amongst screaming students. Harry and I started yelling that he was back. Dumbledore told us to stay put while he went to try to calm everyone, that's when Moody showed up and took Harry away. That's when I saw her. She ran to her father telling him something. He went to the Headmaster and she just sat down and passed out from exhaustion. I went to her picked her up and took her to Madam Pomfrey. I sat with her until Harry was brought in. Professor Snape took me out said I could see her in the morning and for me to get some sleep.**

**I'm alive Lia is alive and so is Harry. Unfortunately so is Voldemort. Life is going to be utter crap from here on out. I have faith that as long as me and my Dahlia are together that every thing will work out.**


	27. Epilogue

_AN: This is the end of our tale for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all who have reviewed espeacially _JainaZekk621.

Epilogue 

**Dear Diary,**

**I am so glad it's all over. Cedric's alive, Crouch has suffered the Dementor's kiss, and Moody is out of his prison. Granted the Dark Lord is back but I know nothing is going to happen for a while. Right now all I can think of is spending the summer with Ced. Me and him are going to be together forever, you don't have to be a seer to know that. I plan on spending every waking moment with him for the rest of my life, he just doesn't know it yet.**

**_Cedric's Journal_**

**The term is over. This has been one hectic year. The triwizard winnings have been divided between me and Harry. I'm going to open a Gringott's account with it. I have one more year of school then me and Dahlia are going to need that money to set up our new life. She doesn't know it yet but once we finish our seventh year I'm going to ask her to marry me. Mom was wrong about her, me and Dahlia are meant to be together. But right now we are just going to be two teenagers in love. I'll worry about our future and You Know Who later.**


End file.
